gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bloated Jewel
Dhask's shop in Solhaven! __TOC__ The Bloated Jewel The Bloated Jewel is a shop located just past the first flight of stone steps on Conch Street leading into the shop district. The shop has been crafted from Dhask's previous ship, the Blazing Barnacle, using the hull of the craft. Inventory Updated Dec 3rd, 2009! Inventory for The Bloated Jewel Sign: { ]xo Welcome to the Captain's Bloated Jewel oxThis room is filled with my enhancive wears! Be sure to GET everything, to see the properties of the item, as most everything is always sung to! In a shallowly dug hole... a star-cut white sunstone tiara: 50000 (1) In a heavily chained treasure chest... an oval-cut star emerald band: 500000 (1) Total number of items: 10 Inventory for The Bloated Jewel, Tavern Sign: { xo Welcome to the Tavern oxThe crate be loaded with your smoking needs! The potions hold a liquid form of haste. The lens lets you see through boxes, merchant rechargible! The kits are for locksmithing! The coins are flippable, the boomrang is throwable and the rest be what it is! On a knot-ridden fel bar... a tiny aged brass compass suspended on a silver chain: 15000 (1) a mahogany cigar case with an engraved gold latch: 25000 (1) a slender locksmith's kit: 5000 (1) a leather myklian-scaled toolkit: 5000 (1) an amber-twined clear bottle of cologne: 5000 (1) a mud-caked silver coin: 5000 (5) a gilt-edged maoral boomerang: 15000 (1) a large brass-framed lens: 700000 (1) a crystalline flask containing a thick silver potion: 3000 (14) In an old haon crate... a stubby brown cigar: 2500 (4) a gold-banded aromatic cigar: 2500 (20) a long slender cigar: 2500 (50) a long slender cigar: 2500 (30) a polished rosewood cigar box: 25000 (1) a slim gold cigar box engraved with a soaring albatross: 25000 (3) a chased silver cigar box inlaid with a set of sapphire dice: 25000 (2) a mahogany cigar box carved in relief with a pair of aces: 25000 (3) an alabaster cigar box inlaid with swirls of jade: 25000 (3) a miniscule flower-carved haon matchbox: 100 (4) a wooden matchbox: 100 (50) a dented tin tip cup: 50000 (7) a fractured and blackened innominate: 100000 (7) Inventory for The Bloated Jewel, Armory Sign: { xo Welcome to the Armory ox[ } For everything else, if it isn't sung to, it is what it is! On a crude iron armor stand... some blued steel vambraces inlaid with nathala agate: 200000 (1) some steel vambraces inset with shards of blood agate: 200000 (1) some vaalorn banded vultite brigandine: 250000 (1) an embossed mithril greathelm: 250000 (1) some gleaming mithril arm greaves: 750000 (1) On a blackened steel weapons rack... a heavy wyrwood crossbow with a hastily sawed off stock: 7500000 (1) a haon-handled steel shovel: 25000 (3) some pale white vultite chain mail: 1000000 (1) a polished vaalorn greathelm: 75000 (1) an eahnor halberd: 250000 (1) an acid-stained glowbark runestaff: 450000 (1) a mithril augmented breastplate: 150000 (1) a glaes-tipped rolaren broadsword: 250000 (1) Total number of items: 15 Directions to the Shop From the portal nexus... move n move go portal move s move e move e move go bridge move go ravine move s move d move sw move s move s move sw move go bridge move u move se move se move se move se move s move e move e move e move e move n move e move n put climb step put go hull Directions back to the Portal move out put climb step move s move w move s move w move w move w move w move n move nw move u move nw move nw move nw move nw move ne move n move n move ne move u move n move go ramp move go bridge move w move w move n Description of the Shop Bloated Jewel Mismatched ebonwood walls enclose the poorly lit room, causing the shadows to flicker along an open-rafter ironwood ceiling above. Standing guard over a heavily chained treasure chest is a rag-covered bone statue. Across a sand-covered wooden floor lies several shattered boards leading to a shallowly dug hole with a red X painted just above it. Upon the northern wall, a massive vellum map is tacked upon the wood with knives and daggers of various sizes. Oddly, the shop appears to be built into the remains of an old ship's hull. Floor: Coated with a layer of sand, the boards of the floor are invisible in some places beneath the fine, shifting granules. Near the center of the floor, several boards have been shattered, their splintered ends surrounding a shallow hole. Hole: Surrounded by the sharp ends of broken floorboards, the hole dips into the ground beneath the shop. Painted on the wood beside the hole is a large, sloppy red "X". Map: Upon the map, a dotted line is marked across a field of light blue. The line starts at a roughly drawn ship and leads to an island slashed with a giant red "X". Statue: Carved from grey-tinged bone, the statue is draped with a shroud of rags. The figure resembles a skeletal woman's form. Bejeweled crimson-flecked eyes -- dull in shadow, fiery in light -- are barely visible under a long mass of stringy, silver hair. The right hand of this abomination is completely blackened. A dull silver plaque is nailed to the base of the statue. There appears to be something written on it. In the Common language, it reads: Aiyaka Bloated Jewel, Tavern Old wooden floorboards barely covered with sand spread throughout the tavern, with a knot-ridden fel bar set up at the western end. Sitting on the end of the bartop, an old haon crate holds various wares. Providing the tavern with an open, spacious feel, mismatched ebonwood walls rise high above to an open-rafter ironwood ceiling. A glossy ebonwood ship's wheel hangs behind the bar above a stack of whiskey casks. Cigar smoke enshrouds the room with fog, and the smell of old liquor stench fills the air. Casks: The old whiskey casks are made from a solid oak and banded with steel. Large print is stamped upon the side of each barrel. There appears to be something written on it. In the Common language, it reads: The Captain's Spirit Bloated Jewel, Armory Hanging down from rusted chains in an open-rafter ironwood ceiling, oil lamps offer wavery illumination. The creaky wooden floor is lightly covered with sand, while the mismatched ebonwood walls within the armory are rather short. Small pools of still water gather at various ends of the shop, evidence of leaks from times now past. A blackened steel weapons rack and a crude iron armor stand rest underneath a pair of crossed cutlasses set upon a plank of driftwood set upon a plank of driftwood. On the northern wall, a single shelf holds a small bottled ship. The area feels rather crowded, and damp moisture lingers in the air. Ship: The glass of the bottle looks like it has seen better days, its surface badly marred from mishandling and years of wear. A tiny two-mast ebonwood ship sits within the glass walls of the bottle. Category:Platinum Shops